1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a mounting apparatus for reflectors used in stage and studio lighting, and motion picture, video, film and still photography and more specifically is directed to an apparatus for mounting, securing, quickly removing and adjusting the positioning of reflectors and the like used for lighting for still and motion picture photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reflectors are often used for still and motion picture lighting. However, conventional devices used to mount the reflectors are cumbersome to use and do not permit the reflector to be quickly removed from the mount for replacement by another reflector. Thus, a need exists for apparatus that overcome the problems and disadvantages in conventional reflector mounts and allow quick removal and adjustment of the position of the reflectors used for lighting for still and motion picture photography.